Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 11: The Death Mantis
In the North Pole..a frozen figure lay below the snow. It slowly began to thaw out, it's eyes looking around. The giant mantis rose out of where it was frozen for about 1,000,000 years, and let out a vicious roar. "Hey, what was that?" An Eskimo said about 2,000 meters away from where the creature awakened. "I don't know, maybe the wind?" Another Eskimo said. The Eskimo village was fearing as to what the noise could be, paranoid, they went into their houses. The mantis looked around in this new, arctic world. The temperature didn't bother the giant at all. It was hungry. Hungry for a meal..the mantis slowly skewered the area for anything it could eat. It saw the Eskimo village, and hissed as it approached. A Eskimo looked out his window, and saw what appeared to be a giant claw of some sort. He looked closer..then in a instant, he was snatched out of his home through his window, his screams were heard as the mantis feasted on the human. The mantis stepped on the villagers house, crushing it. "Did you hear that?" A Eskimo said, worried. "EVERYONE, GET IN YOUR KAYAK'S AND PADDLE AS FAR AS YOU CAN GO, THEIR IS A GIANT MANTIS!" The leader of the village shouted. The Eskimo's ran out of their houses, and jumped into their kayak's and began to paddle as fast as they could. Only about 10% of the Eskimo's escaped......the 90% was another meal for the mantis. The village looked nothing like it had before the mantis attacked..houses destroyed, pieces of clothing and debris everywhere. The mantis chattered as it slowly walked away from the area, hungry for another meal. After 5 days, 25 rangers were assigned to the area. "Look here..it looks like something came into the roof, its caved in." One of the rangers noted. "There is pieces of clothing everywhere, and I even found some blood on one of the clothing." A ranger said to the others. The rangers continued their search for the Eskimo's, they looked around for them 3 miles away from the village, but their was no sign of them. "Its just like..they vanished." "G-Guys..you better take a look at this." A ranger said in awe. The other rangers walked over, and were struck with fear and awe, all they could do was just stare. Their was a giant footprint left by the mantis. "What does this footprint belong to?" One of the rangers blurted out. "I-I don't know!" Another said. "Well, call in a scientist and a zoologist so we can figure out what this is." Sgt. Mark Gunther said. 30 minutes later, the scientist and zoologist arrived at the village. "Look here..there is giant slashes in these houses and in the snow, and their is this footprint in the snow." Mark said. "Yes yes..I see." The scientist said. "So..what does this footprint belong to?" Mark said, curious. The zoologist studied it closely along with the scientist for about 2 minutes, before turning to the Sargent. "Well..sarg, it looks like you've got a gigantic mantis roaming around here." The zoologist said. "So..it was a monster that attacked.." Mark said in awe. A helicopter was flying towards the village. The mantis rose from a snowy mountain and grabbed the copter, shaking it until all the humans fell outside of it. The humans let out shrieks of horror before they were devoured by the mantis. "Deploy the jets and tanks!" Sgt. Mark yelled. Soon enough, tanks and jets appeared at the village, ready to open fire. The mantises figure slowly loomed over the village as it rose above the mountain and began to walk towards the village, hissing. The tanks and jets opened fire at the mantis, but its speed was too fast for them to keep up and get a good shot. The mantis destroyed a tank with ease, then knocked a jet out of the sky, sending it to the ground, blowing up 5 rangers in the process. Soon, the whole army of tanks and jets was overwhelmed by the mantis, and they were forced to retreat. The mantis chattered as it approached the remaining rangers, feasting on them 1 by 1. Only 8 rangers left, including the general rushed into a battleship docked there by the U.S Army, and fled. The mantis was too busy feasting on the rangers to notice, and the rangers successfully escaped. The mantis snarled, and stomped away behind the mountain. 2 hours passed..and the incident was reported to MPT. "Sir..we have reports of a giant mantis in the North Pole." Ishio Koto exclaimed. "Alright, get you're gear on.." Shimizu said. "Yes sir!" The members shouted, and did as he said. "Shimizu-san! The mantis has made a change of direction, it's heading towards Tokyo!" "Get in the VTOL's and be ready!" The members climbed into their VTOL's and started them up and flew out of the base. "There it is!" Shimizu said as he shot missles at the mantis, but it maneuvered out of the way with his wings. "Dang..he is fast.." Hama said surprised. The mantis was flying towards Kumagai's jet. "Kumagai! It's heading right towards you!" Hama screamed. The mantis slammed its claw into the jet, and it was headed towards the ground. Kumagai acted quick, and pressed the eject button as he put a parachute on. "Phew.." Kumagai said, happy that he was still alive. "Now, TAKE THIS!" Kumagai screamed as he aimed the rocket launcher at the mantis, and fired. The mantis ducked, and instead the missile hit a building above it. "Woops..!" Kumagai said. The mantis flew straight towards Kumagai, ready to chop into his flesh. "AAHHHHHHHHH! NO I WANT TO SHOOT SOMETHING WITH THIS ROCKET BEFORE I DIE!" Kumagai screamed. Hama quickly transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. Haruhiko snatched Kumagai from the air, and put him on the ground. The hero then turned to the mantis heading towards him. "SHUAAH!" Haruhiko shouted as he grappled the mantis and punched it in the face before kneeing it in the gut, tossing it towards a building. The mantis took flight before it hit the building, and zoomed past Haruhiko and slashed his arm with his claw. The mantis then seemingly vanished from Haruhiko's sight. He looked around the area for the mantis. Haruhiko heard a buzzing noise behind him, and turned around, but he was too slow and the mantis rammed into him, Haruhiko tumbled onto the ground, and then rose to his feet, and got in a fighting position. But the mantis was gone yet again. Haruhiko made a fist, and looked around. He was getting angry. He pointed his finger at a building and shot the finger beam at it, but the mantis was not behind there. He continued to look around. The gigantic mantis landed on Haruhiko's shoulders, and assaulted his head, bashing it with his claws and slashing it. Haruhiko screamed as his color timer began to blink. He shook around, and then out of desperation, threw himself backwards into a building. The mantis flew off his back in time before Haruhiko's back hit the floor, barely escaping. "There is no way I can beat him like this..time to go into Astro Mode!" Haruhiko said in his mind. Haruhiko extended both of his arms to his sides, and the green stripes on his body were turned into black! "Hey look! His green stripes are black now, what does this mean?" Kumagai questioned. Haruhiko looked around, and then saw the mantis heading towards him. He leaped into the air as the mantis passed him and delivered a karate chop to its neck. The mantis let out a scream as it crashed onto the ground. Haruhiko was quick to react before the mantis could fly off, grabbing it by its claw and swinging it around before throwing it into a building. The mantis groaned as it fell onto the ground. The mantis now knew that Haruhiko was most likely going to win this battle, but the mantis would fight until the end, he was no coward. He got up and flew towards Haruhiko trying to slash his chest. Haruhiko grabbed the insect by his claw, and punched the creature in its face and slammed it onto the floor. The mantis could feel the energy draining out of its body, but it couldn't do anything to stop Haruhiko. Haruhiko tossed the mantis on the floor, then did a backflip before putting his hands in a + position, and firing the Sonic Ray at Shimantis, causing him to explode and ignite into flames. Ultraman Haruhiko looked up into the sky, and flew away. He reverted back to his Omni Mode. "Hmm..so when his stripes turn black, he gains speed.." Kumagai said. "Well..looks like we are having fried mantis for dinner." Shimizu said, then bursted out laughing. The other members laughed along with him, and then they headed back towards base. Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes Category:User: Telako